


Naptime Cuddle

by ChayTru



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChayTru/pseuds/ChayTru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, about the messy coloring. Tis my first time doing this really and sorry if it's not up to par with your standards. But here it is, cuddles with a lil teary Karkat and John gently watching over him.</p></blockquote>





	Naptime Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bambamboozles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambamboozles/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, about the messy coloring. Tis my first time doing this really and sorry if it's not up to par with your standards. But here it is, cuddles with a lil teary Karkat and John gently watching over him.


End file.
